1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable wiring board, part of which is formed with a flexible substrate, and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where wiring patterns on the upper and lower surfaces of a rigid section are connected to each other by a conductor formed in a through hole. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-73819, a flex-rigid wiring board having a double-sided flexible wiring board is described. In such a double-sided flexible wiring board, wiring patterns on the upper and lower surfaces of the flexible substrate are connected to each other by a conductor in a through hole formed in the flexible substrate. In addition, a conductor on the flexible substrate is electrically connected to a conductor in a rigid section. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-324406, a flex-rigid wiring board having multiple flexible wiring boards is described. The direction in which the flexible section is bent is determined beforehand, and the length of a flexible wiring board to be positioned outside when the flexible section is bent is set longer than the length of a flexible wiring board to be positioned inside. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-210514, a flex-rigid wiring board having multiple flexible wiring boards laminated to each other using an adhesive member is described. Such flexible wiring boards are partially detached from each other, while being partially connected. Such flexible wiring boards each have a conductive pattern and a conductor for interlayer connection.
The contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-73819, 2006-324406 and 2006-210514 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.